


Closet Pals

by orphan_account



Category: Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Oral Sex, Sex, bisexual Chanel, but Libby really does want it, lesbian libby, mild non-con tw, non-con at the very beginning, she's just Libby, that's literally the whole pic summerized, they're just gays in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanel is determined to get Libby out of the closet, if it's the last thing she does.





	

"Chanel, I'm not the killer! Why would I kill my own _boyfriend_ , or innocent hospital patients!?"

 

Libby's whine fills the room, driving Chanel to roll her eyes and sigh at the girl.

 

"Because #5, you were obviously jealous that #3 and I had hot dates and you didn't!" 

"Chanel, you're ignoring the fact I had a boyfriend, a really nice one who didn't care **how** I looked, why would I give that up?"

The blonde bites her cheek as the familiar bile rises in her throat, and her vision seems to turn red in anger. Stupid Tyler wasn't important to #5 anyway, right? Besides, she always liked _her_ better than some dude with really bad skin, right? Chanel scolds herself for even allowing those jealous thoughts to form in her brain, and growls at the blonde.

"Because you never loved him."

#5's blue eyes widen with surprise and hurt, and Chanel knows she's hit the jackpot.

"What? That _insane_! Of course I loved him!"

Chanel smirks at the blonde and takes a step closer, so the girl is backed against the foot of Chanel's small bed. 

"No. You've never loved any **_men_** before, you know why?"

#5 gulps and sits on the bed, trying to make herself smaller, as if she was trying to disappear from existence.

"W-Why?"

Chanel slams her hands on either side of #5's body, so the girl can't _possibly_ escape from the truth.

"Because. You're. A. Lesbian."

Chanel has never seen anyone pale as fast as the blonde below her does, and the girl can't help but lean closer, so #5 is forced to lean back until she's laying on the bed, face up towards Chanel. 

"Look who's silent now." 

Chanel stares down at #5 predatorily, trying her best to contain the pool of desire growing in her panties, and leans down until their faces are merely millimeters apart. 

"No, I'm not." 

Chanel smirks at this, and brings her lips to #5's ear, brushing them against it, which makes the blonde below her stiffen in fear. 

"Oh yeah? Then you won't mind if I fuck you, as heterosexual friends of course." 

Chanel brings her knees on either side of #5, now completely straddling her waist, and having complete control over the girl.

#5's face darkens, and the girl tries to push Chanel off, resulting in the girl's hands being pinned above her head. 

"Chanel please- just let me go..." 

Chanel ignores the girl's pleas and grabs a hold of #5's silk robe, playing with the soft fabric before untying the knot that kept the clothing from slipping off, and slowly slides it down her body, eventually throwing the only article of clothing aside, not caring where it landed. 

Finally, #5 is sitting before her, _nothing_ keeping her from the blonde's beautiful body.

#5 tries to scoot back, but Chanel grabs her once again, climbing on top of the girl, swaying her hips every move.

After what seems like an eternity, Chanel crawls backwards down the bed, and lays on her stomach, only a few inches from #5's cunt, which was currently being sheltered by her crossed legs. 

"Let's take a look, shall we?" 

With that, Chanel places a hand on either knee, spreading #5's legs wide open, the girl whimpering in fear and maybe a bit of lust as Chanel examines the girl.

 

Chanel leans forwards, despite #5's squirming, and slides her tongue through the girl's folds, listening to #5's gasp of pleasure.

She continues, tasting the girl as her tongue explored every inch of the girl, as #5 begins to whine and pant- and wow her moans are softer than Chanel'd dreamt of. 

#5 squirms and moans as she tangles her hands in Chanel's already messy hair, and Chanel begins pumping her tongue in and out- faster and faster, until #5's arching her back, trying to gain as much friction as possible. 

"Chanel!"

Once Chanel begins to rub #5's clit, the blonde easily climaxes, and once Chanel is sure she's milked it all she can, and licks all the excess off the blonde's thighs, she lifts her head up, and stares down at her minion.

#5 is a panting mess, looking up at the girl longingly. 

"Are you still not a lesbian?" 

The blonde pauses for a moment, and then shakes her head slowly. 

Chanel smirks in triumph.

"But wait, if we just had sex, doesn't that mean **you're** into girls?"

Chanel has never denied anything so fast. 

"No, I just wanted to prove a point."

Chanel feels a twinge of fear when #5 rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, but couldn't you have just- kissed me or something?"

"Well if you want me to kiss you so badly-"

The words slip out before Chanel can even think of the consequences, and she stops, closing her mouth and staring at the ground in shame.

If her parents found out- she'd be ruined.

Chanel's self esteem seems to be crashing, and she considers leaving, before there's a hand on her shoulder, and Chanel turns to face #5, who has a soft smile on her face.

"Chanel, it's not a bad thing, you know. Besides, now we have a secret, just the two of us, kinda like in the asylum!"

The asylum- that's where her feelings had been the strongest.

Chanel pretends not to care- even though her heart is _fluttering_ \- and rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, idiot." 

Chanel stalks out, and once she's as far away from #5 as possible, she smiles to herself.


End file.
